As people become more mobile and spend a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic devices that can be used outside the home environment. Tablet computers including a large display screen and a touch screen interface are becoming more prevalent in today's society due to the ease in which they can be used on the go. Because using a tablet computer in a vehicle may be cumbersome, numerous devices have been developed to fixedly display a tablet in a vehicle such as mounts for a dashboard or the rear of a seat. Yet when it comes to using a display in recreation vehicle, these prior art solutions have significant problems. Because these vehicles tend to be very wide (a Class A coach is 96″ across), it is difficult to mount a tablet in one spot on a dashboard that can be easily seen or accessed by both the driver and the passenger. For example, if a tablet is mounted halfway between the driver and passenger it may be difficult for the driver to see a map needed for navigation. And likewise, it may be difficult for the passenger to clearly see a movie being displayed. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mount that can be positioned between the driver and passenger depending on required use of the tablet.